


!PLEASE READ!

by fanficgal05



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficgal05/pseuds/fanficgal05
Summary: AUTHORS NOTE
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	!PLEASE READ!

hi i know i havent updated my last story but its been hard to find the motivation. i was thinking of just doing a collection of oneshots, and was wondering if you guys would be interested. PLEASE let me know in the comments, or even just interact with this post to let me know. i hope you all are doing well during these tough times. peace and love always.


End file.
